Exile
Summary The Special Victims Unit must unravel the mystery of a sexually assaulted young homeless woman who has a dual personality; when she goes missing after being assaulted, the team is challenged to uncover not only her identity but also her whereabouts. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast * Sandrine Holt as Dr. Lisa Abernathy * Betsy Aidem as Dr. Sloane * Sulekha Ebelle as CSU Tech Vega Guest cast * Aimée Spring Fortier as Grace Walker / Sophie Simmons * Jake Robinson as Silas Perry * Mat Vairo as Drew Brogan * Teri Hansen as Patricia Simmons * Tim Bohn as Mark Simmons * Elise Rovinsky as Ann Miller * Tara Polhemus as Kirsten * Kaci Tansey as Mandy * Martin Pfefferkorn as Mitch * Melvin Abston as Chet * Sam Kazzi as Doorman * Lana McLellan as Bar Patron * Samuel Encarnacion as Bartender References references Quotes :Olivia: Grace. I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson. This is Detective Dominick Carisi. How are you feeling? :Grace Walker: Like a herd of elephants did the Texas Two-Step on my head. ---- :Silas Perry: he's being arrested Harvey can go to friggin' hell. :Fin: Harvey who? :Silas Perry: Me Too this, Time's Up that. You can't even pick up a broad at a bar these days. :Fin: sarcastically What is this world coming to? ---- :Grace: I want to die. :Olivia: I'm so sorry, Sophie. I can't promise that I can take the pain away, but what I can promise you is I will do everything I can to help you. :Grace: Don't touch me! :Olivia: Look, I know that you're feeling... :Grace: You don't know anything! :Olivia: Sophie, please. :Grace: Stop calling me that! You told me that I would be better if I knew what happened to me. You told me I would get past it. :Olivia: You will. That is still true. :Grace: You said that if I looked at the bastard who hurt me in the eye and I told him how he ruined my life, that would start the healing. He's dead, goddamn it! There is no healing! ---- :Carisi: This guy was a professor. He's supposed to guide young minds, not destroy them. If he weren't already dead, I'd... I'd kill that guy. :Olivia: What did you just say? :Carisi: I was just speaking figuratively. :Olivia: That's genius, Carisi. ---- :Grace: standing at her rapist's grave with Olivia The last three years of my life I've been living on the street, using newspapers and garbage bags to stay warm. I let strange men use my body in exchange for food, protection, drugs. I was 18. I was supposed to be finishing my second semester of college. I lost time with my friends, my studies, my dad. You got your few measly minutes of sexual gratification and I lost my life. I will never forgive you for what you did to me, Professor, but hopefully I can move on with help from my family and friends. I'm going to survive. Yes, I am. ---- Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes